


Under Pressure

by kaleleafs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Blushing Steve Rogers, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony Stark, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is A Troll, Team as Family, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend, clint barton is a flirt, clint barton is a troll, i should be sleeping right now, seriously so fluffy, short and sweet, steve would rather be fighting villains, supportive team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleleafs/pseuds/kaleleafs
Summary: It's just an interview on television on a famous news show, what could go wrong?





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> you’ll begin to notice that steve/tony is one of my all-time favorite ships if you haven’t already

Steve paces nervously back stage willing his heart to slow down. It's just an interview on television on a famous news show, what could go wrong? The rest of team is here, too! See, totally 100% fine!

Not.

"Steve, I love you, but if you don't calm down you're going to make me pass out," Tony shakes his head with a small smirk on his lips, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek as he walks by.

"Easy for you to say, Stark," Steve huffs. "You were born into publicity."

"Chill, Cap," Clint claps the taller blonde on his back, a signature grin on his lips. "You look good and everyone already loves you, you'll be fine."

"Clint's right," Nat shrugs coolly. "Treat it like it's just another Saturday."

"Because it is," Tony chirps from behind Steve's shoulder. "Just answer whatever questions they ask honestly and confidently, it'll be over before you know it."

But see, that's the problem. Steve doesn't want to answer any questions or talk to any people; he would prefer it if he could just watch the rest of the team do the interview from the comfort of the couch in Avengers Tower.

"How do we even know what they're going to ask?" Steve asks still just as nervous as before. "How do you even prepare for an interview?"

"Steve, just let Tony do the talking," Bruce shakes his head in disbelief. The dude is Captain America and he's scared of an interview? "If you don't want to talk, you don't have to."

"They'll probably ask the normal, boring stuff," Nat adds with a rare genuine smile. "Like how does it feel to save the world? What would you say to your fans? That kind of stuff."

"Okay," Steve manages a nod still feeling pretty shaken up. "I think I can do it."

Before Steve can start to talk himself out of it again, he's being ushered on stage with the rest of the team. The stage consists of two couches big enough to fit three Avengers on each. Steve sits in the middle of Tony and Natasha on one while Bruce sits in the middle of Thor and Clint on the other.

"Everyone welcome Earth's Mightiest Heroes: The Avengers!" The interviewer boasts resulting in wild yelling from the crowd that makes Steve internally cringe. "I think I speak for everyone when I say it's an honor to have you all here."

"It's an honor to be here," Tony flashes the woman his signature publicity grin that's all white teeth and Steve actually thinks the interviewer might faint.

"We're actually going to do something a little different with you guys, is that alright?"

"Please, surprise us," Clint smirks earning more cheering from the crowd.

At this point, Steve is a bit of a nervous wreck. He has to fight to keep his leg from bouncing up and down, opting to rapidly drum his fingers on his thighs instead.

"That's the response I was hoping for! So the audience sent in a few questions for you all prior to this show. How about answering the public's most burning questions?"

"Sounds fair," Nat shrugs carelessly and all Steve can do is nod.

Steve thinks his nerves are going relatively unnoticed until Tony bumps his leg against Steve's shooting him a short look that obviously says "are you okay?" As if seeing the answer written all over Steve's face, Tony simply smiles and drops a pen slyly onto Steve's lap.

A pen? What am I supposed to do with a pen? Steve thinks to himself as the interviewer gears up for her first round of questions. His thoughts are answered, however, when Tony nods to the back of his hand. A sigh of relief escapes Steve's lips and he hopes no one notices.

Oftentimes when Steve's stressed he'll draw and more often than not, the canvas is whatever he can get his hands on. Today it looks like it'll be Tony's skin. Thank Odin for his genius boyfriend.

"Okay, first question comes from Kelsey of Ohio for Thor!" The interviewer cheers. "She asks: Thor, what is it like being the only Avenger from another planet?"

"Well, Lady Kelsey of Ohio," Thor begins, obviously thrilled to have been selected first for the question. "It is rather strange to spend time on Earth. Humans are so tiny and cute that I just want to protect them all."

"We're not puppies, Thor," Bruce shakes his head making Thor shrug with an innocent grin on his lips.

"Bruce, Chandler from Texas would like to know how you keep from hulking out on a regular basis?"

"Oh, that.." Bruce trails off sheepishly. "I work in the lab a lot though Tony constantly tries to aggravate me." This earns a wink from Tony and laughter from the audience. "But I'm usually good. Nat actually keeps the rest of us in place so even if things get out of hand, she shoots us down."

"Literally," Clint adds. "She literally shoots us down."

"Someone has to keep them in line," Nat shrugs with a red-lipped smirk.

"Now this question is specifically for Tony-" The interviewer starts with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh, finally!" Tony exclaims, eager to get everyone talking about him as usual.

"But I think we can expand it to the whole team," the interviewer continues making Tony pout. "Loraine from Colorado is wondering if any of you are seeing someone special?"

Steve's too focused on his drawings to fully register the question while the rest of the team exchange a few nervous glances.

"I am courting Lady Jane of Earth," Thor announces boldly with a charming smile. "She is most intelligent and as beautiful as the Bifrost."

The crowd awes in unison before eagerly awaiting the response of the next victim.

"Nope, not seeing anyone," Bruce states short and sweet and Clint and Natasha nod as well.

"Clint, Natasha, you too?" The interviewer asks with a fake shocked expression. "So the fans will be disappointed to know that Clintasha is, indeed, not real."

"The Clintasha friendship is as strong as ever," Clint grins earning a flick on the forehead from Natasha.

"Clint is an idiot and I don't know how anyone would date him," she smirks and Clint feigns hurt even though the humor is clear in his eyes.

"I would date you, Clint!" A girl yells from the crowd making Clint laugh.

"Call me sometime, yeah?"

"And what about you, Mr. Captain America?" The interviewer turns to Steve who is still absorbed in his drawings on Tony's hand.

"Steve." Tony nudges the blonde's shoulders making Steve look up like a deer caught in headlights.

"Uh.. I'm sorry," he grins sheepishly and runs his free hand through his short blonde hair. "What was the question?"

The crowd laughs again making Steve go beet-red but the interviewer simply raises an amused eyebrow.

"I was asking if you're seeing someone special but now I'm curious as to what you were doing," she says kindly and Steve's eyes widen.

"I- uh.." he trails off shooting a helpless look to Tony who nods his head encouraging him to go on. "I was drawing," he admits and raises up the pen as proof.

"No, he's serious," Tony smiles— a genuine smile that he only shares with the team and Steve usually. "And he's quite good. Here, zoom in on this." Tony holds up his hand proudly for the cameras revealing a mini Captain America suit, Tony's arc reactor, Clint's bow and arrows and a half-completed Mjolnir etched on his skin.

"Wow!" The interviewer exclaims happily. "Those are good!"

"Thanks," Steve says honestly, gaining a little confidence. "And to answer your previous question: yes, I am seeing someone."

The rest of the team, clearly not expecting this, is as surprised as the audience themselves.

"That's fantastic! Has the team met this person?"

"Oh, they've surely been around," Natasha, the first one to recover, smirks coolly. "Actually, they're at the Tower so often it's almost like they live there with us."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Nat's right," Clint chimes in. "The two of them are so in love it's absolutely disgusting."

"I am quite fond of the Captain's partner!" Thor cheers. "They make a lovely pair."

Steve feels himself turning even more red if that's even possible and he doesn't dare sneak a peak at Tony.

"What about you, Tony?" The interviewer turns to the billionaire with a smile. "What do you think of Steve's significant other?"

Oh, Odin have mercy, Steve immediately thinks. This is why he doesn't do interviews.

"You want my honest opinion, yeah?" Someone end this interview now, please.

"If you could that would be wonderful."

"I would say they're definitely something. Attractive for sure, he's got my approval on that one," Tony winks at Steve who has to fight an eye roll. "But Steve could totally do better."

The crowd gasps and the rest of the team snickers except Steve who frowns.

"Listen! His partner works too much and is probably a little self-centered-"

"Probably?" Clint raises an eyebrow and Stark glares.

"-and Steve is one of the best people I've ever known. The man has a heart of gold and everyone he's met is better for knowing him. So, yeah. He deserves better."

Leave it to Tony to get all sentimental. How can Steve be mad at him when he says things like that?

"And what do you have to say about that, Steve?"

"Tony's insane," he finally rolls his ocean blue eyes.

"True," Nat nods with a smirk. "The person Tony is dating is much worse than the person Steve's dating."

"Not true!" Tony and Steve exclaim in unison finally earning laughs from the whole team.

"Okay, clearly we're missing something here," the interviewer shakes her head. "Who are the two lucky people getting to date Iron Man and Captain America?"

Steve and Tony share a look and Steve can practically read the excitement in Tony's eyes. With a small nod from Steve urging him to say whatever he wants, a fond smile falls onto Tony's lips.

"Well, I don't know about Captain America because I hate that guy," Tony starts earning a shove and pointed look from Steve. "But I get the honor of dating Steve Rogers."

Stunned silence follows his confession along with proud smiles from everyone else on the couch.

"But that would mean-"

"That I'm dating Tony Stark, yes," Steve finishes for the interviewer, allowing Tony to happily intertwine their hands.

"You heard it here first, ladies and gentlemen! Stony is 100% real as confirmed by the couple themselves!"

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Tony squeezes Steve's hand and presses a soft kiss to the taller man's cheek as soon as they're off stage.

"You know what?" Steve smiles fondly at the the brunette who gazes up at him with warm brown eyes. "I think I actually like interviews."

"See? I knew I could change your mind."


End file.
